


The Other Slytherin

by charlottemuchh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottemuchh/pseuds/charlottemuchh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her father brings her back to England, Beauxbatons final year Ava discovers that some people won't change after wars...and the most unlikely people will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

“Ron, Hermione, I’d like you to meet Ava.” Harry Potter stood, shifting his weight, between his two best friends and the girl he met that summer. Whilst his red headed best friend stood, mouth gaping open, Hermione smiled slightly at the dark haired girl, whose eyes flickered between her and Harry.  
“Hi.” A moment of silence after her greeting was met by her bottom lip curling inside her teeth, being chewed upon frantically. Her hands began to twist together, manipulating the skin between her fingers and thumb before Harry placed his hand over hers.  
“It’s ok.” Harry smiled at her briefly, before looking back into Hermione’s eyes, “She’s really shy. I mean, she’s only been back in the country for two months-“  
“Where you been?” Ron blurted out, his skin quickly matching his hair as Hermione tutted at him.  
“France. My er, erm…” Ava bit her lip again before looking at Harry. His green eyes sparked at her to continue and she closed her eyes as she finished her sentence, “my dad was an auror. Here, I mean. But when Voldemort rose again, they sent me away. He er, he died, a few months ago.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Hermione reached out to her hand slowly but retracted, smiling instead. She sat down on the grass and raised her eyebrows expectantly at Harry and Ron.  
“It’s fine. There’ve been worse really. What I mean is, I only came back to bury his body. But then I met Harry and-“  
“Dude, what about my sister?” Ron cut across, his fists clenching.  
“Ron, no-“  
“What’s he on about, Harry? Sister? What sister?”  
“Have you been seeing someone-“ Unable to take anymore of Ron’s outbursts, Harry bellowed over both him and Ava.  
“There’s nothing going on! Me and Ava are just friends. I convinced her to come back to Hogwarts with us. I mean, our last year never happened because of the War, and…actually, why are you repeating the year?”  
“I’m not. I’m the year below.”  
“Take it as a compliment, Ava. They’re not exactly the most subtle boys.” Hermione smiled at her and looked pointedly at Ron, “Yeah, I’m talking about you. In future, don’t try and write your name on Harry and Ginny’s card when its my birthday?”  
“Oh shush it you.” Ron pulled Hermione close and kissed her cheek, leaving a flush of pink on both cheeks. As they snuggled closer, Harry got closer to Ava, to eventually look into her eyes.  
“See, not so bad was it? Do you wanna head back soon?” Ava nodded at Harry and they stood up, “Guys, we’re heading home. Give Ginny my love.”  
“Home? Together?” Ron pointed an accusatory finger at Harry before Hermione slapped it away.  
“We Disapparate Ron. And she lives in the same street as me.”  
“Oh.”


	2. The Wrong Carriage

Ava ran through King’s Cross Station pushing her trolley, glancing continually down at the parchment from Harry.  
‘Platform 9 and ¾. Barrier between 9 and 10? Walk through it, you’ll be fine. Promise. See you on the train, Harry.’  
Her eyes fixed on it once Platform Nine came into view, and she marched smartly through the barrier, the platform itself catching her breath. At Beauxbatons, she had never gone to school like this. Well, she took the Floo Network on her first day, and boarded throughout the summer. No family, no where to go. Pulling her trunk off the trolley, she heaved it onto the train, keeping her head down; she didn’t want any attention, not now. Once she’d left her trunk, she began to walk through the train, only looking up to see if Harry was around. She came to the final carriage and hoped Harry was inside as she opened the door.  
“Harry?” The busy carriage quickly fell silent and she quickly realised her mistake: a girl with scraped back black hair walked up to her, looking up and down before laughing.  
“Lost, are we? No Potter round here. Oh, he’s not back is he?” Ava nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip, “No need to be scared, come on in! Unless he’s a friend?”  
“Yeah, he is. I think I’ll go-“ Ava turned around, as the girl grabbed at her wrist.  
“I don’t think so, do you? Why haven’t I seen you before? What house are you in?”  
“I’m not.”  
“Oh, a new girl! It’s a shame you’re friends with Potter then. Who else do you know here then?”  
“No one.” The girl’s grip loosened briefly, “Oh, Ron and I think it’s Hermione?”  
“Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger?” Her grip tightened, the skin around turning paper white and the skin underneath poker red, twisting slowly, “I see you’re friends with the blood traitors.”  
“Blood traitors?” Ava became confused: didn’t Harry save the wizarding world? Before she could think properly, the girl spat on her face.  
“You’re one of them!” A few members of the carriage clapped, but none stood or moved. Ava froze, one hand slowly moving up to wipe the spit off her cheek. The girl pushed her back into the carriage door and began to punch her, the blood slowly dripping out of her nose and down her face, “This is all you deserve!”  
“Pansy, stop.” A voice harshly broke out the silence, but Ava couldn’t match it to a body, “Let’s not get expelled before the Sorting.”  
“But Dra-“  
“I don’t care. I’m Head Boy now, so stop. I’ll deal with this.” Ava looked up at the figure sweeping towards them and drifted out of consciousness.  
Five minutes later, she awoke in the corridor of the carriage. Once her eyes focused, and she realised the events prior, Ava began to crawl backwards away from the figure in front of her, tears streaming down her face.  
“Hey, what you doing?”  
“Please, don’t hurt me…”  
“What? Oh. Your nose. Listen to me,” Ava shook her head furiously, and the boy in front of her put his hands on her shoulders, “if you don’t you won’t understand. Pansy has issues with people who aren’t in Slytherin. Or if you’re friends with Potter and the Golden fucking Trio. I get that you are but…I’m not. I’m not trying to be anything anymore I…sorry. I don’t even know your name?”  
“Ava.”  
“Draco. Draco Malfoy.” He raised his eyebrows and waited for her response.  
“I know you, you…you…”  
“Yeah?” He looked at his fingernails, waiting for the usual volley of abuse.  
“I remember you from the Triwizard Cup.” He looked back at her frowning slightly, “I went to Beauxbatons.”  
“I won’t ask why the change, don’t worry. Oh, this means you’re going to be Sorted!” His eyes flashed with light.  
“Yeah, Harry said they’ll be friends with me no matter what house, but I don’t really know the differences. Does it matter?”  
“Well, if you end up in Slytherin, Pansy might make things difficult. Speaking of which, I have locked the doors to the corridor so no one can come in or…see us.” His eyes flashed again and Ava blushed. Was this flirting? She pushed the thought to the back of her head, “Speaking of which, how’s the nose?”  
“Ok. Mending.” He moved closer to her and she shifted her weight around, “I think I’m gonna go.”  
“Not much point,” He pointed outside, “we’re here. Quick, you get off now and find Potter, and I’ll keep Pansy away from you.”  
Ava began to walk away, smiling slightly at Draco.  
“Oh, and if you end up in Slytherin, sit next to me. I’ll make sure she doesn’t kill you.” He laughed and walked off, leaving her to disembark the train alone.


	3. Slytherin

“Slytherin.” The word echoed throughout the hall and Ava opened her eyes slowly. Almost in slow motion, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione look sympathetically at her. Ava scanned the hall for Draco and slowly walked towards him, keeping her head down. A scuffling sound next to her meant he’d pushed everyone up to make room for her, and she smiled slightly.  
As Professor McGonagall did her speeches briefly, Draco could quickly whisper into her ear as he reached for pumpkin juice.  
“You’ll be ok. I promise.”  
Ava ate very little. She pulled at the smallest bread roll and merely sipped water, taking a few pieces of apple after. Scowls were sent her way throughout the meal as she heard Pansy shriek about her conquest.  
“Hopefully she’s learnt her place.” Pansy glared at her and Ava curled her upper lip before leaving, her hand tightly gripped on her wand. She walked straight, before stopping suddenly. She didn’t know where she was going. Thumping a wall, she cried out in anger and pain, cursing her earlier stupidity. Sliding down the wall, she placed her hand over her own mouth as she heard voices.  
“I hope she’s okay.” Ava relaxed. It was Harry. She stood up and began to walk towards Harry, half smiling at him. He pulled her into a tight embrace, “It’s okay. Listen, Hermione’s Head Girl, she’ll take you to her dormitory tonight. We’ll talk to McGonagall tomorrow about it, okay?”  
Ava nodded and let Hermione lead her to her dormitory blindly, not removing her eyes from the floor or uttering a word. Not that Hermione said anything to prompt otherwise. It was only when she got inside the dormitory that she looked up, and Ava gasped.  
The walls were covered in Gryffindor drapes, with a very small Slytherin drape hanging in one corner currently. A fire roared in the corner, surrounded by plush vintage armchairs and sofas, worn comfortably over the years in the school. There were two staircases: one had a lion carved onto the door, the other, a snake, and a door between them.  
“Is the sofa okay for tonight? I’ll get the house elves to bring some extra pillows and blankets up for you.” Ava nodded, a smile slowly emerging across her face, “Did you want to grab a bath or something? Just to relax, unwind?”  
Hermione lead her through the middle door to where the bathroom was. A large bath, bigger than any she’d seen before was in the middle, deeply set into the floor, with large taps and bottles all around one side. There was a power shower in the corner, with no curtain but walls of glass surrounding it. She stood smiling widely, whilst Hermione filled the bath for her, tipping half the contents of a blue bottle into the bath.  
“It’ll help you relax. It’s a muggle thing, I brought a lot of these from home. There’s a button here if you want bubbles. I’ll leave you to it.” She slipped out and Ava stood next to the bath, slowly turning the taps down until the room was silent. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her tie loose within seconds, and undressed slowly. Stood in her underwear and stockings, Ava slowly pulled them down and off before slipping into the bath. Hermione was right, she thought, this does help me to relax.  
Ava floated across the tub a few times, letting her hair float around in the water. She decided to wash her hair in the morning, when she had her own shampoo, but figured borrowing a little soap off Hermione wouldn’t harm. She slowly scrubbed away at her face and upper body, almost feeling Pansy’s words and actions come off too with the dirt of the day.


	4. Bath Time

Draco's PoV:

He stood outside his dormitory for a few seconds, thinking about Ava. There was a time when he’d have started such behaviour, and Pansy might have even pulled him back. Ok, maybe over Potter or Weasley, yes, but he’d never laid a finger on Granger, never would on a girl. Not that way anyway. The last thought cast a smile across his pale face, as he remembered his summer with Astoria. In the year below, well, the same year as him now, he spent much of the six weeks in his London flat having sex with her in the humid heat of midday metropolitan. Feeling the sexual warmth wake his crotch, he pushed all thought of Astoria away and went through the door.

“Hello Granger.” He saw his counterpart, the Queen of the Gryffindors, the biggest bookworm alive, Hermione Granger.

“Hello…Draco.” His eyes narrowed as she addressed him by his first name. She had no right! “Look, I want a clean start. New year, new beginnings?”

“Go on Granger?”

“So call me Hermione. And I’ll stop Harry and Ron killing you when they find out you live with me. And I’ll call you Draco and might take your side if you don’t bring back your conquests when I’m here.”

“Conquests, Granger?” He looked down at his nails, feeling her blush, “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Everyone knows about your summer with Astoria Greengrass, Draco. Spose you pushed the rumour out, hmm?”

“No comment,” He smiled out the corner of his mouth, “now if you’ll excuse me.”

He walked straight past her and pushed the bathroom door open casually. The room was heavy with steam, and he assumed Granger- Hermione, had just had a bath. He walked forwards towards the back of the room, heading for the shower, kicking off his shoes as he walked. His tie dropped to the floor next to his jumper, and he stopped next to a pile of clothes. Bending down, he picked up a single black stocking and closed his eyes slowly. Who knew Granger wore such clothes under her uniform? He continued to walk forwards with his eyes half open undoing his shirt, before he saw a figure in the bath before him, and froze.

There, before him, was that Ava girl from the train. Her hair hung down her back, and her body was mildly disfigured by the bubbles. Her leg was in the air, glistening with soap. As he stood still, he noticed how small and long her legs were, and just how wide her eyes were, before they noticed his presence.

Ava's PoV:

She lifted a leg up into the air, and wrapped both hands around her foot, squeezing slowly and lathering her calf halfway to her thigh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move, but shrugged it off. Just as she reached the thigh of her right leg she glanced out the corner of her eye and gasped, freezing.

Draco Malfoy was stood, frozen in front of her, in just trousers and a half done up shirt. And here she was, completely naked with just a few quickly disappearing bubbles to cover her.

“What are you doing?!”

“I…er… I wanted a shower-“

“GET OUT!” He quickly turned and left, leaving Ava to slam her head against the side and sigh loudly. He’d certainly killed any relaxation left. She dried herself with a towel quickly and picked up her clothes. Looking up, she noticed one stocking was away from the rest of her clothes and swore under her breath, “If he’s had this, I’m going to kill him.”

Once she was out in the common room, she saw Hermione making her bed for her, but no sign of Draco. She smiled briefly at her, and Hermione hugged her.

“It’ll be okay. If Pansy ever hurt you, Harry would kill her.” Ava smiled, remembering Draco’s words earlier that day. Hermione left her alone and she sat in front of the fire, hugging her knees.

It had certainly been an interesting first day.


	5. Mudblood

“Ava?” A hand gently shook her awake. She had fallen asleep in front of the fire, and her neck now ached from her head flopping forwards all night.

“Hmm?”

“Come on, we’ve got Potions.” Hermione smiled at her and pointed to her door, “You can change in there.”

“But we’re different houses...”

“Luckily for you, we have Potions, Transfiguration and Charms together, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Oh, and Divination! But I don’t study that. Wait, what were your options again? Sorry, go get dressed first!”

Ava stumbled into Hermione’s room and saw her Slytherin robes sat on a chair next to Hermione’s bed. Quickly changing, she felt a pang in her chest for the lessons without Hermione, Ron or Harry. She pushed the door open and stopped to watch intently: Malfoy was in the common room, talking to Hermione.

“And what, Draco, I just let her go to Slytherin and get slaughtered?”

“No, you tell me if you’re having a guest stay! Does McGonagall know?”

“Of course she knows! I’m not breaking rules, she’s allowed it. What’s your problem anyway, do you even know Ava?”

“I…well, yes. I mean, we met on the train. I stopped Pansy actually!”

“I’m sorry, you actually helped someone else in this world? Wow, Malfoy’s certainly turned a new leaf!”

“Shut up Granger. Look, all I meant by this was if you’re going to have guests just tell me. I don’t want to walk in on them in the bath-“

“Oh. I’m sorry…” Hermione trailed off, and Ava bit her lip. “Draco, I didn’t mean what I said about a new-“

“Shut it. They say a Death Eater’ll never change, but I think they meant a Mudblood’ll never change.”

Ava stumbled from the doorway as Draco left, and held Hermione close.

“Come on, let’s go find Ron and Harry.” Ava guided Hermione, who kept her head down, towards the Great Hall and slowly walked them to the Gryffindor table. A few heads looked up, staring at Ava with some disgust.

“What’s a Slytherin doing-“ A first year stood up and pointed at her.

“Sit down.” Harry growled at the boy. “She’s a friend. And did the War teach you nothing?”

At mention of the War, the boy sat down and everyone fell silent, casting their eyes to the statue in the corridor. A memorial to the War, it was a huge marble phoenix bursting into flames, and had the name, birth and schooling years of every defender of the school, both in the first fight and the last War.

“What’s wrong with Hermione?” Ron stood, and took her in his arms.

“Malfoy erm, called her a Mudblood.” Ava heard Hermione sob from Ron’s chest at the sound of the word again.

“What?” Ron’s fist shook with rage and hit the table. “How could he?”

“They were arguing about…” Ava swallowed, “me.”

“Go on?” Harry leant in, glaring over her head at what could only be Malfoy.

“He walked in on me in the bath last night and…said Hermione should tell him if she has someone staying over.”

“Sound familiar, Harry?” Ron glared at Harry, who went red and smiled.

“What?”

“I was staying at Ron’s, with Ginny, but he didn’t know. Kinda walked in on us kissing. Anyway! And that’s why he called her that?”

“No.” Hermione spoke up, and Ron rubbed her back slightly. “I was horrible to him, said how impressed I was with his new leaf. I didn’t deserve that, but I deserved something.”

“I’m not sure I agree with you and him being Heads together.” Ron spoke loudly, chewing on a bacon sandwich.

“Ronald! I worked hard for this! Don’t think I’m going to give it up.” Hermione looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. “Seriously.”

“I…erm, yeah. I understand.” He smiled slightly at her. “Shouldn’t we go to Potions?”

“Shit! Yeah. Ava, do you want some toast for the walk there? You haven’t eaten.” Harry reached towards the toast plate for her.

“No thanks. I don’t eat breakfast.” Ron turned slowly toward her, and she continued. “I…it’s a long story.”

She stood, and waited for the others by the door to the Hall, glancing over at the Slytherin table. As she did so, Draco looked up and stared at her, his grey eyes burning through her. She turned away, and left for Potions.


	6. A Father's Friend

“When the Headmistress said we had a new pupil, I never expected it to be you.” Horace Slughorn, Potions master and head of Slytherin House smiled at her in his office. The lesson had just ended, but had merely comprised of discussing the use of Potions last year, and how Harry, Ron and Hermione had used them throughout. “I went to school with your father. Terrible, terrible loss…”

“Yeah…” Ava drifted off, not pleased with his chosen topic.

“Sorry! Now, Beauxbatons, followed the OWLs and NEWTs system, did they?”

“No, they…try to cover as much of the stuff a young lady of French society will need, so nothing too useful.”

“Oh, I see! Well, here’s the OWL level book too then.” He turned his back to her and, with some rummaging in his cupboards, threw a book over his shoulder onto the table. “You’re more than welcome to use the place, should Parkinson get on your nerves too much, to practice.”

“Oh, you heard..”

“Well, I am head of your house, dear. If there’s anything you haven’t covered, then drop in and I’ll give you the equipment and you can have a go at the back round here. Sound okay?”

“Yes Sir! Thank you.” Ava smiled and clutched at both large Potions books happily. Potions was probably her favourite subject, and her best. She doubted there were many she hadn’t already done. Glancing down at her watch, she remembered she had a free after lunch, and headed to the library.

Madam Pince looked at her sternly as she walked in: seems the Hogwarts’ library is much more strict on silence than Beauxbatons, she thought. She sat down at a table and pulled out her Potions books and some parchment, and began to make notes on the OWL requirements to study NEWTs level Potions.

Just over an hour passed, and Ava was halfway. She had read over 20 potions, but had only learnt 8 of them herself, and the frequency was getting higher the further into the book she went. She slumped her head onto the desk and hit it loudly, quickly snapping out of her mood. This was Potions, her favourite subject!

“You know if you do that too much, you’ll get a headache.” A familiar voice drawled behind her, and Ava sighed: she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of even turning around.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“I’m looking for new team members.” She turned round and looked at him, “Quidditch? You did have that in France, right?”

“Of course we did. France are the world champions, actually.”

“Right, does that mean you’re trying out?”

“I…I don’t know.” She turned back to her book, and Draco stepped forward, sitting next to her, “Oh, sure, go right ahead.”

“Never asked for your permission. Look, I need to actually beat Gryffindor. It’s my last year as Captain and I need a good team. Just come, I’ve heard Beauxbatons actually care about flying and Quidditch?”

“Well, it’s a young ladies’ college, so it was all about posture and exercise really. So flying lessons for two hours every week, Quidditch practice for four and then optional team playing for an additional four at the weekend.”

“Does this mean you’ll come tomorrow?” Ava looked at him and tried to read his face, “Try-outs are at 4pm.”

He swung his legs over the bench and left her alone. Ava looked down at the book and, after a deep breath, continued her Potions notes.


	7. Tryouts

“Thanks Professor-“ Ava stood at the door to Slughorn’s office as it swung open, and a tall dark-skinned boy walked straight into her, sending her books and parchment scattering across the floor, “Oh I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” She began to scoop up all the parchment pieces into her bag when a jar of ink toppled out, skimming her fingertips and smashing on the floor.

“Here, let me help.” He waved his wand and the ink disappeared. He reached into his bag and pulled another out, before picking up her OWLs Potions book.

“Thanks.”

“This is for you- I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s fine, honest, not your fault it fell out. I’m Ava.” She extended her hand for the book, but he held it, and lifted it to his face.

“I’m Blaise Zabini.” He kissed her hand and laughed as he saw her face, “Can only presume the OWL students know my reputation, eh?”

“I’m not an OWL student, I’m doing my NEWTs. But yes, I know your reputation.” After the Tri-Wizard tournament, Ava had heard all about the Slytherin boys from Fleur Delacour. Blaise smiled at her and left, pressing the ink jar into her hand.

“Ah, Ava! How, was the book?” Slughorn beamed at her and held the door open for her.

“20 Potions I haven’t studied.”

“Well, that’s quite a lot. Have they been teaching you NEWTs level stuff, then?”

“Yeah, a few things. I’d say around half a dozen.” She smiled and gave him her list, “I’ve written down the ones I haven’t studied. Can I start this weekend? I was thinking of doing the long term brewing potions first, like Polyjuice Potion?”

“Not getting any ideas off your new friends are we?” Slughorn joked, “Of course my dear. Pop in after breakfast Saturday and I’ll get you set up for Polyjuice. Whilst it’s brewing, we’ll work on a couple of shorter potions too. Now, did Beauxbatons teach you a thing or two about flying?”

“Yes, yes they did. Malfoy’s already spoke to me about the tryouts, I’m gonna go, professor.”

“Good, don’t let Parkinson bring you down! She can’t fly too well, so she won’t be on the team.” He winked at her and Ava smiled, before bidding the professor farewell and leaving, heading for Hermione’s common room.

Ava stood away from the rest of the Slytherins, looking up into the stands to Ron and Hermione.

“Didn’t know you were a flier.” Blaise Zabini walked up to her, grinning with a Firebolt in his hand, “Nice broom.”

“Thanks. Yours isn’t too bad either.” He grinned at her: they had the same broomstick.

“Right!” Draco walked up to the others and clapped his hands together, creating instant silence, “Keepers to my left, beaters to the right and chasers in front of me. I’m not looking for reserves, so there’s six positions up for grabs in total.”

A soft murmur spread across the group, and they split off, the largest group for the chasers.

“What are you going for?” Blaise headed for the Chasers.

“Chaser too, actually.”

“Really? No way!” He smiled and guided her into the group. A few glares were sent her way, and Blaise barked at them, “Oi. No, not unless you want a black eye.”

“Chasers. I want you warming up, throwing a quaffle around. One between two, then I’ll single out the bad fliers. If you’re out, you’ll see red sparks in front of you. Understood? Get in the air guys!” Draco walked towards Blaise, “Well, can we assume you’ll be a chaser, Blaise?”

“I don’t think that’s fair, do you?” Ava shoved past Draco, “You coming Blaise?”

Blaise shrugged at Draco and kicked off, warming up with Ava. They worked well as a team, she thought, as they tried some feinting techniques, as the other less-skilled fliers were slowly knocked out. As six were left in the air, Draco blew a whistle, and the chasers, beaters and keepers all gathered round him.

“Lets play a match, shall we? Anything unsportsman-ly will lead to you being out immediately. I’ll be watching and playing referee.”

Ava stood next to Blaise and allowed him to introduce her to the other chaser on their team.

“Astoria, this is Ava.” Astoria’s upper lip curled as she recognised Ava from the train.

“Look, I’m not expecting you to love me. I just want to be on the team, so if we can work together, that’d be great. We get what we both want then.” Ava stuck her hand out, and waited a few seconds. “Fine. Don’t let that stop me, I’ll work with what I’ve got.”

She walked off and kicked off the ground, hovering for a few seconds before Blaise and Astoria joined her. She sped off to the left, the far side of Astoria, and waited for Draco’s whistle. The quaffle went spinning up into the air and Blaise dove in, pulling it under his arm firmly before flying off to the goal. Seeing her chance, Ava flew after him; the other chasers were guarding Astoria, and the beaters were about to aim a bludgeon right his way.

“Blaise!” He turned and noticed both bludgeon and Ava and threw the quaffle towards one, twisting away from the other.

Twenty minutes later, Ava drifted away from the game, allowing Astoria her chance. So far, she had refused to cooperate with Ava, so hadn’t scored any of the 6 goals her and Blaise had. Ava floated above the game and noticed Draco on the opposite side of the pitch to her, but turned away.

“Ava…” The sound of Draco’s voice pierced her ears over and over, but she ignored it. As he came closer, he began to scream, “AVA!”

“What?” Ava spun round as she spoke and had no time to scream. A bludger, rogue from the game, hit her square in the face, almost pulling away to hit her again before falling out of the sky. She took a hand off her broom to touch her face and, when saw it was quickly covered with blood, screamed. She automatically placed her other hand over her face, and began to fall from her broom. Paralysed with fear, she slid off.

Draco’s PoV:

“AVA!” He reached out as she turned, the bludger hitting her. His eyes widened at first, before narrowing: he swore he saw it hit her more than once? As she began to touch her face and scream, he realised what was happening, and flew closer. He was just 10m away when she fell, “Fuck.”

He dove down, hoping the players had stopped after hearing the screams. He urged his Firebolt to go faster: he was closing the gap, and maybe, just maybe, he could save her without using a levitation spell. Almost hearing his thoughts, his broom suddenly kicked into action and he sped slightly past her. He held his arms out roughly, his eyes closed tightly and his lips chewed apart as he waited for the weight to hit him.

Ava screamed again, as she collapsed into his arms, and he swore under his breath.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you. Trust me, I’ll get you down.” He realised he was going to struggle to get her onto his broom, and he was losing his own balance, “Ava, I need you to hold onto my broom, okay?”

The bloody mess that was her face nodded, spraying him with blood.

“Right. Left arm first. Go!” He shouted at her, hoping she could hear him.

“I’m scared.” As Ava spoke, blood sprayed out of her mouth onto his quidditch robes and lower arms.

“It’s ok, I’m here. Come on, left arm onto the broomstick.” He coaxed her gently, and she held onto the broom, “Good girl. Right arm…around my waist, and then pull your weight out of my arms onto the broom.”

She fumbled trying to get onto the broom, letting all her weight depend on her arms. Draco kept his arms around her loosely. And it was a good job he did, as her left arm slipped off the broom. But eventually, they were both on the broom, and Draco began to glide down to the ground slowly: the last thing he wanted was her getting scared. Ava sobbed hysterically into his shoulder and refused to get off the broom: she merely slid off when he stood.

“What have you done to her?” Draco turned and recognised the voice. Weasley and Hermione were running towards them, wands out.

“I swear…I never…” He spoke weakly, his mind tormenting him with the memory of Dumbledore’s death.

“Ronald, be quiet! Now help me get her to the hospital wing.” Hermione levitated Ava and sent her on ahead, kicking Ron in the back of his leg to go after her, “Draco. Come on, they’ll want to see you anyway.”


	8. The Hospital Wing

“No, I told you! I didn’t put any spell on that bludger. If I did, why did I help her then, hmm? Why did I save Ava?” Her eyes began to flutter open as voices above her shouted angrily.

“Oh come on Malfoy! I was there!”

“What? Potter, you weren’t there-“

“No, I was there!” Ava’s eyes opened fully, and she watched Harry grab Draco by the neck and pull him close, whispering furiously into his ear so only him, Draco and Ava could hear, “I was there when you sent Albus Dumbledore to his death.”

Ava began to mumble and felt a hand touch hers, before pulling away.

“I think you should leave, Draco.” Hermione spoke quietly.

“I think, you should leave. She’s the best chaser I could ask for, why wouldn’t a Gryffindor try to bump her off?” Ava frowned slightly, hearing the sound of chairs scraping back and realised Draco was the one that was holding her hand.

“Because she’s our friend? Malfoy I swear-“ Ron’s voice was filled with anger.

“Ron, no!” Hermione screamed and Ava snapped her eyes open, capturing the attention of all four of the students, “Ava, are you ok?”

“I…I…” She shook her head, unable to think, “it doesn’t matter.”

“No no, go on.” Draco edged closer.

“No…I…I don’t want to talk about it. How did I…what happened…”

“You fell. A rogue bludger…it’s a miracle you didn’t break any bones…” Hermione’s voice drifted off as Ava remembered. Warnings. The smash. Falling. Being saved. The blood. Draco.

“Draco…”Ava spoke weakly, and he turned around: he was beginning to leave, “Thank you.”

He nodded, a slight smile on his face before leaving.

Draco's PoV:

He walked out of the door and Blaise stood up, nodding at him before walking with him.

“How is she?”

“Alive. Didn’t break any bones. I think Pomfrey’s keeping her in for…her safety. McGonagall wants to speak to her too.”

“Draco?”

“Yeah?”

“She has a name you know.” Draco stopped talking at Blaise’s words, “What?”

“I know she has a name,” He spat the words, “I…Blaise, I think I’m in trouble.”

“Why?” Blaise narrowed his eyes, and Draco quickly coughed.

“I…we need a team meeting.” Seeing Blaise turn his head slightly to the side, Draco saw he was agreeing, “Someone turned that bludger against Ava.”


	9. Punishments

Draco's PoV:

“So, you thought you’d hex the bludger to attack her, did you?!” Draco screamed in the dungeon at the figure on the floor, “Did you?”

“I…I…”They choked and coughed on the blood and their words.

“You,” Draco began to kick them between every word, “don’t, lay, a finger, on, another, Slytherin!”

“Draco, no!” Blaise ran forward and grabbed, him pulling away, “He’s not worth it.”

“You fucking disgust me.” Draco pushed forward to spit on him, before storming out, Blaise following after him.

“Draco, what if he tells Slughorn it was you-“

“He wouldn’t dare!” He snarled, his hands shaking with rage, “Slughorn would agree. A Slytherin for god’s sake!”

He turned around quickly and Blaise tensed, waiting for his anger.

“I’m going to my room. Go to the common room, and tell the others if I find out they had anything to do with that, they’ll get the same. If they congratulate him, I’ll make an example of them, and if anyone hurts another Slytherin whilst I’m Head Boy, there will be hell to pay.”

“Ok.” Blaise began to walk away.

“Oh, and if they answer back,” Draco paused briefly, “make them stand by the monument for 4 hours.”

Ava's PoV:

“It’s fine, honestly. I can walk you know.” She pushed Hermione off her and waited by the door to Hermione’s dorm.

“Sorry.” Hermione hastily waved her wand and it opened, allowing all four of them inside. As she walked inside, Ava began to hear loud bangs and crashes, “What the-“

Draco’s door swung open and he stood in the doorframe, panting with anger. His eyes focused on Ava and for a second she could have swore they softened.

“Ava…” He walked forwards, ignoring Ron, who was turning red all over in the corner, “how are you?”

“I’m ok. Well, I’m fine. Just cuts and bruises now.” She looked down at her hands, aware of his eyes dancing across her, “Thank you.”

“Thank you??” Ron burst, unable to take it any longer, “Thank you? One of them nearly killed you!”

“One of them?” Draco and Ava chorused, both turning towards him.

“I always said you could never trust a Slytherin-“ Ron failed to finish his sentence: Draco had thrown himself at him, and had his arms around his throat.

“Apologise!” He snarled at the Weasley, who quickly turned blue.

“Draco!” Hermione screamed, kicking the Head Boy in the side before rushing to help Ron, “What are you doing? Both of you!”

“Ron.” Ava spoke quietly, “Draco saved me. If he hadn’t done, I mightn’t be alive.”

The room filled with silence and Draco looked sheepishly at Ava, before slowly walking away, closing his door silently.

“I’m…sorry.” Ron bit his bottom lip.

“It’s fine. I’m tired.” Ava looked pointedly at Harry and Ron, who quickly stood, “Thanks.”

Harry rushed forward and hugged her, whispering into her ear.

“I’m glad you’re ok. And just for the record, I didn’t doubt that Slytherins could be good.”

“Thanks.” Ava smiled, and waited for the door to close.

“Night Ava.” Hermione smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder, “I’ll have words with Ron tomorrow. Honestly, boys!”

“Night.” She smiled, shaking her head with Hermione. The door closed quietly and she threw herself onto the sofa, crying quietly. She’d barely been here a week, and she’d already been attacked twice.


	10. Mixed Messages

“Professor Slughorn set us a foot and a half on magical beasts and their properties in potions. He said you might need some help?” Harry sat down next to Ava, by the window in Hermione’s common room. She had stayed there all day, refusing to leave the room Hermione had added for her a few days ago. She shook her head at Harry’s question, “No?”

“No. Covered that loads at Beauxbatons. In fact, I think I’ve written that essay before.” She fell silent quickly.

“Ava,” Harry looked at her briefly, and she turned towards him, her eyelashes sparked with tears, “hey?”

“I don’t understand Ron. He…Draco saved my life, Harry!” She began to cry again, and he held her close. The door opened slowly and Harry turned, lifting his head.

“Speak of the devil…”He murmured to Ava, before letting go of her, “I believe thank yous are in order, Malfoy.”

“Hmm?” Ava turned to see Draco looking at the floor, stony-faced.

“Thank you. Contrary to Ron, I can say thank you.” He stood up and awkwardly touched Draco’s shoulder before leaving.

“How are you feeling Ava?” Draco walked up to her and sat down, his hands on her knees.

“Ok. Better. Who got on the team then?”

“Everyone on your team, actually.” Draco grinned at her as she frowned, “Yes, including you.”

“But I fell-“

“But, you feinted. Like I’ve never seen before. Fancy teaching me your moves one day?” She smiled and nodded, “Without sounding like I’m pulling the moves, you’ve got a beautiful smile.”

Ava looked up slowly.

“Thanks-“ Draco leant forward and kissed her.

Draco’s PoV:

For a moment, he stood by the door, watching Ava and Harry. Was this jealousy? He was wishing it was him, sat with her and holding her. He pushed on the door, looking down and praying that Potter would leave them alone.

As he walked past her bed, his hand brushed gently against the sheets and his mind jumped:

She sat up, straddling him, moaning gently into his hair as his kisses trailed down her chest.

At first he pushed the thought of him and Astoria to the back of his mind, before thinking again. That was Ava. Reeling from the thought of Ava that way, he sat down. The second she mentioned Quidditch he cursed mentally, thinking he’d never be able to kiss her.

But then she smiled.

His whole chest suddenly warmed and he couldn’t help it. The moment she looked at him his jaw dropped and he coughed, pushing himself away. The next thing he knew, he was on his feet and stammering like Crabb did through most of his work.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” He got up and left, pushing past Hermione quickly. He needed to talk to Blaise.


	11. Explanations

“Ava?” Hermione stood in the doorway and tilted her head slightly to her left, “You gonna tell me what that was about?”

“What did you see?” Ava turned slightly, but didn’t give Hermione eye contact.

“I saw Draco leave, but…why? What did you do?” Ava turned fully and looked straight into Hermione’s eyes.

“Nothing. He came to see how I was and…I don’t know. I think he was late to see Blaise. Good news though!”

“Oh?”

“I’m on the team.” Hermione smiled broadly at her and hugged her quickly.

“Well done! I’ll…I’ll leave you for a bit, go get some sleep, hmm?”

Once Hermione left the room, Ava put her head in her hands, flicking her fingers over her lips over and over. Slowly, she began to smile and she got up, sprawling across her bed and the pile of parchment on it. Pulling a quill and a pot of green ink from a drawer next to her bed, she began to write slowly and neatly, her tongue slightly slipping onto her upper lip. Once she was done, she got up and opened her window, waiting for her owl to appear. Five minutes passed before the snowy white wings of Nimbus flew through the window, and settled on one of the four posts of her bed. Handing her a few treats in a bowl, Ava attached the note to her leg and stroked her head whilst she ate and drank, her bright amber eyes sparking at her.

“Good girl. Now, you know Draco Malfoy don’t you?” She ruffled her head in response, “I know, but he’s a good guy underneath. Send this to him, but don’t be too obvious about who it’s from, right? I know what you’re like, girl.”

Nimbus brushed her head between Ava’s fingers, and gently nipped her thumb before soaring out the window. Ava stepped over to the window before watching her glide down towards the dungeons. He certainly was with Blaise then, after all.

Draco's PoV:

Draco stood in front of the whole Slytherin house. Silence had fallen quickly when he stood in front of them: he always commanded respect, even before his Head Boy days.

“I’ve made a decision about the team. Now, what happened during practice a couple of days ago wasn’t acceptable and, as I’m sure you’ve all heard from Mr Zabini, I won’t stand for it. You’ve been warned, you’ve seen what I’ll do if anyone hurts another member of the team-“

“Only because you want to get in her pants, Draco.” Pansy Parkinson shouted out across the crowd and a few giggles were heard.

“Shut up Parkinson. If you knew anything, you’d know that Ava is a damn good flier. You’re just jealous your fat arse barely fits on a broom.” Blaise called back at her and Draco smirked.

“As I was saying, assault a member of the team and there are consequences. More to the point, the team is,” Draco unrolled a piece of parchment before sighing, “Well, instead of reading names out, do you remember the people on Blaise’s team? Yeah, that’s the team.”

He waved his wand and the parchment stuck to the wall, allowing him to leave quickly. He left the dungeons quickly, his feet taking him out to the entrance hall. Just by the entrance to the dungeons was a suit of armour and as he walked past, Draco did a double take. The snowy white owl perched on the shoulder was almost comical, but cocked its head at him.

“Hey girl.” Draco stepped closer to the bird and when it stuck its leg out for him, gently unfastened the parchment attached. He frowned: this wasn’t handwriting he was used to. Unravelling it, he smiled as he recognised the author:

‘We should talk, I’m not sure why you left earlier. Knock on my door at 11. A x’

He stroked the owl as he searched his pockets for a quill and, upon finding nothing but the remnants of a packet of Bertie Bott beans, looked at the owl in apology.

“Sorry, nothing here. But I’ll be there.” Disgruntled, the bird flew off, soaring out of the open door. Draco’s eyes followed it, smirking before heading towards the library: he’d spend the rest of the day writing that essay on magical beasts.

Looking up at the clock, Draco squinted before his eyes widened. 11.05pm. Looks like my quick nap didn’t go to plan, he thought. With a pile of books sprawled across the table, Draco quickly scooped up the few that belonged to him and the reams of parchment, scurrying away. He took the stairs up to his dormitory two at a time, not even noticing Blaise stood in front of the door.

“Draco, mate!” The two collided, and Draco clung onto his books ferociously, wincing as a bottle of ink fell, “What’s the hurry for?”

“I…sorry. What’s up?” He waved his wand over the smashed bottle, cleaning it away.

“Went to see Ava, congratulate her. You looked…interesting, had a run-in with Astoria?” Draco blushed at the thought, “You have?”

“No, I’m just really tired. Only just finished writing that essay for Slughorn.”

“Really?”

“Really! Can I go to bed now Blaise?” Blaise folded his arms, frowning at Draco, “Blaise!”

“Whatever. I know you’re lying Draco, I’ve known you for too long!” He called after Draco as he pushed past into his dormitory.

Silence greeted the blonde haired Malfoy. The common room was dimly lit by the fire that indicated the Gryffindors had left a while back, and Draco walked into his room, dumping all of his stuff onto his bed before staring into the mirror. He scraped his hair back and forth, completely unsure how to do it. In the end he ran his hands through it quickly before ripping his tie off, tossing it over his shoulder and leaving the room.

He stood outside Ava’s room, hand close to the door. This was it. Either she would shoot him down or he’d... He’d what? Draco cursed under his breath and went to leave, turning around when the door opened.

“Draco?” He whipped round, his face softening as he saw the figure in front of me. Ava stood in a vest and shorts, her curves blossoming through the pink patterned vest as she stretched, her blue eyes rolling back into her head, “I thought you weren’t coming…”

She stepped to the side and their arms brushed against each other, Draco turning around in the middle of the room to watch her. He couldn’t believe it, here he was in her room and she was…well, she wasn’t wearing much at all. He looked up and saw her eyes penetrating into him. He swallowed, trying to get rid of his dry throat.


	12. Apologies

“I'm sorry about earlier. I realised I needed to see Blaise, talk about the rest of the team.” Ava turned round as Draco began to rationalise his actions, “I'm sorry.”

“I'm not sure why you're apologising,” Ava smiled broadly and turned back, opening the door, “But I'm sorry, I'm tired. See you later Draco.”

As the door closed, Ava sat on her bed and took a deep breath. She ran her hands across her face and quickly slid under the duvet, pulling the pillow next to her down and holding it close to her face, the soft material soothing her. Eventually she fell asleep and had the best night sleep since she had arrived in Hogwarts.

The next morning she stood outside the bathroom door, clutching her towel in her hand waiting patiently for the door to open. When it finally did, the warm, damp and inviting skin of Draco Malfoy collided with her, before his croaky morning voice brought her back from her reeling senses.

“Sorry.” Before she could say anything else he was gone. Her shower was quick. After waving her wand over her hair and wrapping her towel around her body tightly, she stepped back into the common room to be greeted with Draco again. Except this time he wasn't alone.

“Hi Blaise.” She dropped her eyes to the floor and shifted her towel slightly.

“Hey Ava.” She felt his eyes linger across her and she coughed slightly, “Sorry.”

She smiled at him and left, closing her door tightly and leaning against it. Ava dropped her towel as she approached her bed and the underwear lying on it. Adjusting her green tie, she grabbed her bag and left, heading initially to the Great Hall. She stood in the doorway and, upon noticing a remarkable absence of Harry, Ron or Hermione, headed towards the Slytherin table. As her eyes fell upon the pair of grey eyes that were following into the hall, she sat tentatively on the end of the long table and took her Potions book out of her bag. The note from Professor Slughorn fell out and she picked it up, smiling as she read his reminder that his door was always open. She placed it at the back of the book and began to read through the body of work expected for her this term. Hermione's words the night before drifted through her mind and she quickly got up at the reminder of them: they were working on a potion she'd done a long time before, so had plenty of time to catch up on the potions she'd never even heard of. She hurried past Draco and ignored his call to her, approaching Slughorn at the table with some hesitancy.

“Professor?” She spoke quietly and barely raised her eyes, waiting for his response.

“Yes- Ah, Ava! Now what can I do for you?” She looked up and saw the slight twinkle in his eye that he had possessed for her since recollecting her family background.

“Could I go down to the dungeons and start working on my potions? Hermione said they were working on stuff I've already covered with Beauxbatons.”

“Oh yes, by all means! I don't think anyone else is down there. Congratulations about getting on the team my dear.”

“Thank you Professor.” Ava began to turn away when Slughorn made it clear he hadn't quite finished yet.

“Mr Malfoy made me aware of the shenanigans that went on. Well, lets just say that the Slytherin house are in the bad books of the headmistress at the moment.” Slughorn gestured towards Professor McGonagall and the league table which, for Slytherin, sat empty in stark contrast to Gryffindor who had a considerable lead on both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

“Thank you Professor. I'll go down now, so I can get started before everyone else turns up.” She smiled at him and left, feeling slightly relieved at his eagerness to see her happy. She bent her head again as she walked past Draco and Blaise.

“Ava!” Blaise called out her name and she stopped, backtracking to his seat, “How are you feeling? I haven't really seen you since...well, you know...”

Blaise awkwardly trailed off, wincing as he brought her memory back to both falling off her broom and to being ogled at by the two oldest boys in Slytherin.

“I'm fine. I was just heading to the dungeons actually, do some more work on my Polyjuice Potion. Need to catch up with everyone else.”

“Yeah. Well, in that case I won't keep you. But Quidditch practice is tomorrow night, you gonna be there?” She hesistated and Blaise interjected, “It's closed practice, just the team.”

“Ok. I'll see you then.” She nodded at Draco and left quickly, hearing footsteps behind her. As the hubbub of first years drifting towards their classes died away and left her only with the sound of the feet behind her, a familiar voice called out.

“Why do you keep ignoring me?”

“Me, ignore you?” Ava kept walking, aware fully that Draco wanted her to stand still, “I haven't.”

“Just now, in the hall.”

“I needed to see Professor Slughorn.” Ava approached the door of the potions room and turned round, spreading her arms across the door, “I'm going to go into this room and carry on with my potion. What do you want Draco?”

“I'm sorry about this morning.”

“This morning?” Ava frowned.

“Blaise. He...was out of order. I thought you were already done, otherwise we wouldn't have been there...” Draco trailed off.

“You don't need to apologise. Goodbye Draco.” She stepped inside the potions room and, upon seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione inside, exhaled heavily.


	13. Potions Class

He spun on his heel and began to trail back to Blaise, hands balled into fists. The head of his best friend, notably higher than most of the students, greeted him with a grin.

“Sup Malfoy?”

“Nothing. Ava's being very off with me.” Blaise stood next to him, his dark skin contrasting his pale complexion.

“That'd be down to your lack of privacy when she showers.” Draco glared up at him, “You walked in on her in the bath, then you're there when she gets out the bathroom.”

“At least I wasn't staring at her chest!” Draco walked into the potions room and was greeted by silence. He looked at Blaise and walked away, leaving the glare of Ava to burn into his best friend's head.

They settled at the back of the room and lowered their voices, continuing their discussion. Draco studied Ava for a while, before returning his gaze to his potions book, although his attention still lingered on Blaise.

“Who would blame me though? I mean really, it's a crime.”

“A crime?”

“Yeah! I mean, those legs, those eyes, that chest...it's distracting.” Blaise gestured towards Ava who unluckily proved Blaise's point, by standing on a stool to reach the lacewings.

“Blaise, she doesn't have it all out on display. We shouldn't have been there earlier, she'll think I'm a pervert.”

“Everyone thinks that, Drake. You spent your summer with Astoria and...well, everyone knows.”

“I know.” Blaise turned towards him more, “Even Granger knows.”

“Even the Gryffindors know you're a man whore. Man whore Malfoy, thats got a good ring to it.” Blaise dodged the Potions textbook that flew towards his head and sat upright as Slughorn walked in.

“Alright, alright. Settle down. My, you appear to have beaten me here today, all of you. Well, you all know what you're doing, aren't you? I could go back to the Hall, you don't seem to need a teacher. What's that Longbottom?” Slughorn drifted off to the sight of green smoke jettisoning out of Neville's cauldron and Draco slumped against the desk.

“I don't think Astoria should be on the team.” Draco spoke quietly and Blaise leant down to hear him, “I need a team of chasers that get on and she doesn't want to be near Ava.”

“All the other Slytherins are like Astoria, so good luck with that. Unless Astoria's not the problem?”

“I'm not getting rid of Ava! She can feint, like a pro. I mean it, I've only seen skills like that at the World Cup. I'm surprised she doesn't play for a team, she's brilliant.”

“For your information, I have been scouted a few times, but I turned them down.” Ava walked past, slightly skipping as she passed Draco. He whirled around and called out to her.

“Alright, don't rub it in! But...will you show me and Blaise how to do that?” After she continued to walk away in silence, he called out again, “Ava!”

Silence greeted the Malfoy boy and he shrugged his shoulders, frowning heavily and rolling his eyes backward into his head briefly.

“Sulking much?'Blaise flashed his eyes at Draco before laughing and returning to their potion which, by this point, was beginning to resemble Longbottom's potion more than the vial sat on Hermione's table.


	14. Temporary Accommodation

“You know you need to sort this out properly.” Hermione spoke to Ava quietly enough for just Ron and Harry to hear her as well.

“Why should I?”

“He's half of the Slytherins that aren't trying to kill you right now?” Ron suggested and grinned at Ava, “But seriously, as much as I hate that slimy, greasy-haired git-”

“Ronald!”

“Sorry. The point is, Malfoy is Malfoy. But if he's trying to be nice then...well, why are you so suspicious?”

“You guys are always suspicious of any Slytherin, nasty or nice.”

“Yeah but that's different.” Harry jumped into the conversation after filling three vials with potion, “Malfoy was never nice to us. And we had a duty, those were dangerous times.”

Ron chuckled.

“Fine...and no, Ron, I'm not fixing your potion.”

“It's fine!” Ron retorted, glancing into his cauldron.

“It's curdled, thats what it is.” Hermione giggled and began to stir as she muttered an incantation into his cauldron, “So, are we allowed to watch you teach the Slytherins how to feint?”

“No, it's closed practice to everyone...although how he's going to implement that I'm not sure. Probably doesn't want you guys watching.”

“Fair enough, I wouldn't want Slytherins watching us practice anyway.” Harry spoke quickly.

“Nothing will ever change, Harry and Draco will always get each other's backs up.” Hermione nudged Harry's shoulder.

“Not as much now, some things have changed. But its our last year as captains, so yeah, it does matter who wins this one.”

“Anyway,” Hermione raised her voice slightly to emphasise her point, “you can't be on the Slytherin team if you're only speaking to one team member. Might make things a bit awkward.”

Ava turned around and watched Blaise and Draco work, their heads down.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Go on then!” Hermione nudged her and Ava stayed on her chair, “Go!”

Pushing a little harder, Hermione dislodged Ava from her seat and she stumbled, catching the attention of both Draco and Blaise.

“Everything ok Ava?” Draco frowned slightly, spinning his quill in his hand slowly.

“Yeah, just went a little dizzy. Stood up too fast I guess.” She stepped closer to his table and lowered her voice, “I'll be at practice tomorrow.”

“You free tonight?” Draco spoke abruptly, “Like, you can show us how to feint if you want.”

“Erm, no. No, I'm busy with Hermione. I can show you tomorrow after practice if you want though.”

“Mr Malfoy!” Slughorn's voice boomed across the dungeon, “I take it your potion is all finished, if you've time to discuss Quidditch tactics.”

Ava slid back to her chair and smiled as she heard Draco stumble over his excuses. The bell rang loudly and she stayed sitting, smiling up at Hermione, Ron and Harry as they left her alone to continue with her slowly shortening list of potions.

“How's it going?” Professor Slughorn peered into her cauldron and smiled, before looking at her.

“Pretty well, I think it's almost done. And I just checked my Polyjuice potion in the cupboard, it's coming along really well for its second stag-”

“I meant the year, Ava. Settling in well?”

“Oh.” She blushed slightly, “Well, I guess so. Hermione, Ron and Harry are really nice, spend most of my time with them. And Blaise Zabini's been really friendly, especially after Quidditch practice...”

“Not getting too much trouble from Pansy Parkinson are we?”

“Not really no.”

“Good, that's good. Maybe she's calmed down a little, after last year and all that. The reason I ask is because, well, Professor McGonagall told me about Miss Granger's request and we want to make it temporary, if it's at all possible. Of course, if there's trouble we won't push for it, but if things get better I'd imagine she'll want you back in the dungeons around Christmas.”

“Oh.”

“Don't worry about it though.”


End file.
